The present invention relates to a detachable golf bag logo panel mounting structure, and more particularly to such an detachable golf bag logo panel mounting structure, which uses a hinge to secure a logo panel to a golf bag, enabling the logo panel to be turned about an axis relative to the golf bag and automatically set at the adjusted angle. The logo panel can be detached from the golf bag simply by removing the pivot pin from the hinge.
A golf bag is generally equipped with a logo panel. The logo panel is detachably fastened to the golf bag by a zip fastener. This logo panel mounting design has drawbacks. Because the zip fastener is not very strong, the logo panel tends to be opened when stretched or pulled. Further, the peripheral edge of the logo panel tends to be jammed in the interlocking teeth of the zip fastener, causing the zip fastener to be damaged.